Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/25 July 2018
23:57-12 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 23:57-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-53 super hugs 23:58-26 YEAH!!! 23:58-31 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 23:58-47 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-06 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 23:59-08 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-40 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 00:00-15 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:00-36 Hello 00:01-37 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:01-51 Hello o/ 00:02-04 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:02-29 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:03-05 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 00:04-18 <> 00:05-15 hi 00:05-15 waddup bruh 00:05-18 woaaa 00:05-38 nice backround, thumbs up! 00:05-50 what time does the screen chnage to night? 00:05-56 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 00:05-57 i know this is getting annoting sorry 00:05-57 *change 00:05-59 but 00:06-01 Anytime u want 00:06-01 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-02 how u do name 00:06-04 color 00:06-09 Uh 00:06-09 Elks does it 00:06-14 cuz right when i was getting told how 00:06-21 you have to be here for 2 weeks 00:06-24 my mom freakin said 2 get off the como 00:06-27 comp 00:06-27 idk actually 00:06-31 every single time 00:06-31 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 00:06-32 Not me 00:06-32 what 00:06-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:06-38 how u have that then 00:06-42 Sup Beuty 00:06-44 yo 00:06-49 Wait 2 weeks 00:06-50 ? 00:06-52 what 00:06-54 Guys, am I wrong fro saying this? :/ 00:06-59 Huh 00:07-03 that face? nah 00:07-04 00:07-04 00:07-05 00:07-06 00:07-06 00:07-06 00:07-09 00:07-09 00:07-10 the Rainbow was here on my first day 00:07-11 00:07-13 00:07-15 00:07-15 00:07-16 00:07-16 00:07-16 oh 00:07-18 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:07-19 Wow 00:07-19 00:07-22 then how...? 00:07-34 how can i... how can i do it?? 00:07-44 be a good egg 00:07-45 00:07-46 00:07-46 00:07-46 00:07-47 idk 00:07-48 lol 00:07-49 00:07-50 00:07-50 00:07-50 00:07-51 00:07-51 00:07-52 00:07-54 I hate to say this, but a part of me woshes that Gawain was srill banned from the wiki. Me and Sussettey used to be so close. Ever since he came along, I'm been mkre and more annoyed, and me and Sussettey haven't talked like before. 00:07-54 00:07-56 00:07-56 00:07-57 00:07-59 00:07-59 ya 00:07-59 00:08-11 wait though 00:08-14 how do u 00:08-20 poor you two 00:08-21 sorry that i keep akin 00:08-23 *askin 00:08-26 00:08-26 00:08-26 00:08-28 /announce I'm sorry 00:08-32 Lets hope thinks get better 00:08-35 ya 00:08-36 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:08-38 aww 00:08-45 /announce ... 00:08-51 I just really wished that Gawaon was still banned. He's really annoying. 00:08-55 /announce its ok 00:08-58 *Gawain 00:09-00 how u announce again 00:09-01 Elks 00:09-06 Put /announce 00:09-06 you can ban him right now 00:09-10 ah 00:09-12 Hey, im annoying too 00:09-16 /announce thnx 00:09-21 No, he'll get his Sussettey girl to come and annoy us. 00:09-22 ay i have 2 say the same 00:09-32 Ugh 00:09-36 Things just haven't been the same. 00:09-37 ohhhh jeallloouuusssss 00:09-40 Wait how do you know they are Bf and gf? 00:09-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:09-45 She will get mad if you ban her i guess 00:09-47 bruhhhhh 00:09-53 JEALLOUD 00:09-56 *JEALOUS 00:09-59 -_o 00:10-01 No, it isn't that, its just that me and Sussettey haven't talked like bfore all because Gawain got in the way. 00:10-08 oh 00:10-10 She's always on his side. 00:10-11 sorreh 00:10-17 Should we blame Gawain? 00:10-21 maybeh 00:10-21 idk] 00:10-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-46 Its like he's sort of ruined our friendship. 00:11-06 ya 00:11-10 i mean 00:09-46 She will get mad if you ban her i guess 00:09-48 bruhhhhh 00:09-54 JEALLOUD 00:09-57 *JEALOUS 00:10-00 -_o 00:10-03 No, it isn't that, its just that me and Sussettey haven't talked like bfore all because Gawain got in the way. 00:10-09 oh 00:10-11 She's always on his side. 00:10-11 sorreh 00:10-18 Should we blame Gawain? 00:10-22 maybeh 00:10-22 idk] 00:10-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 00:10-47 Its like he's sort of ruined our friendship. 00:11-07 ya 00:11-11 i mean 00:11-13 (hmm) 00:11-14 ~ Beutyluv1 has left the chat ~ 00:11-16 ~ Beutyluv1 has joined the chat ~ 00:11-16 :/ 00:11-19 woa 00:11-21 uh 00:11-24 what happened 00:11-27 it like refreshed 00:11-28 I feel like Gawain wasn’t supposed to be a friend 00:11-32 i mean ya 00:11-41 hes been rue and dramatic lately 00:11-43 a LOT 00:11-46 log beuty 00:11-48 u know? 00:11-50 what 00:11-53 ch 00:11-55 GUYS 00:11-56 WAIT 00:11-57 log? whaddis dat 00:12-00 WAIIT 00:12-01 ch? 00:12-02 GUYS 00:12-03 what 00:12-14 LETS TALK IN GROUP CHAT 00:12-15 ELKS 00:12-18 where 00:12-23 what is group chat 00:12-30 THEY COULD CHECK DA LOG 00:12-31 ELKS 00:12-33 And whenever we're talking about something, they're both being really judgemental. I can't stand Gawain, and even ig Sussettey was judgemental before, I really just miss when it was her. Gawain isn't bad or anything, but sometimes his behavior really gets on mg nerves. Me and Sussettey can never have a discussion without him going "PC Sussettey", and then she just stops responding althogether. 00:12-37 /announce WOW ive missed a lotta things 00:12-45 ya 00:12-47 elks gc 00:12-51 they can see 00:12-56 from da log 00:12-58 Ok. But I need to write to Sussettey first. 00:13-00 true 00:13-00 Brb 00:13-02 np 00:13-05 K 00:13-06 C: 00:13-32 ~ Popstar792 has left the chat ~ 00:14-22 back 00:14-25 inf 00:14-27 *omg 00:14-28 rip 00:14-30 rip lol 00:14-33 so uh 00:14-35 uhhhhh 00:14-51 do either of u know how to, u know, name thing? 00:15-16 Yeeeesssss